Willkommen
|image = DMums 103 Cabaret 1.jpg |band = Cabaret |album = Cabaret |genre = Musical Theatre |runtime = 4:56 |before = |after = }} " " is a song from the musical Cabaret. It was used for the group dance "Cabaret" in Dance Mums: Abby Meets Jennifer. It was used again for the group dance "Cabaret" in One Man Dance: Crisis Auditions''One Man Down: Crisis Auditions''. It was used again for Chloe Snr, Eleiyah, Sam and Tayluer's quartet in ''It's the Dance World Cup''. * Note: This song contains lyrics that can be considered explicit. Lyrics EMCEE Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome Fremde, etranger, stranger Gluklich zu sehen, je suis enchante, Happy to see you, bleibe, reste, stay Willkomen, bienvenue, welcome, Im Cabaret, au Cabaret, to Cabaret SPOKEN Mein Damen und Herren, Mesdames et Messieurs, Ladies and Gentlemen! Guten Abend, bon soir, Wie geht's? Comment ca va? Do you feel good? I bet you do! Ich bin euer, je suis votre compere... I am your host. Und sage, Willkomen, bienvenue, welcome, Im Cabaret, au Cabaret, to Cabaret Leave your troubles outside, So- life is disappointing? Forget it! We have no troubles here! Here life is beautiful... The girls are beautiful... Even the orchestra, is beautiful. You see, I told you the orchestra, is beautiful. And now, presenting the Cabaret girls. Rosie, Lulu, Frenchie, Texas, Fritzie... Und Helga. Each and every one, a virgin. Ooh, you don't believe me? Well don't take my word for it, try Helga. Outside it is winter, but in here, it it so hot! Every night we have to battle with the girls to keep them from taking off all their clothes. So, don't go away. Who knows, tonight, we may lose the battle! KAT GIRLS Wir sagen, Willkommen bienvenue, welcome Im Cabaret, au Cabaret to Cabaret! EMCEE We are here to serve you! And now presenting the Kit Kat boys! Here they are. Bobby! Victor! Or is it Victor! Bobby... You know there's only one Way to tell the difference... I'll show you later. Hans, Herrman, And finally, the toast of Mayfair Fraulein Sally Bowles! SALLY Hello, darlings! EMCEE Bleibe, reste, stay! ALL Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome! EMCEE Thats Victor. ALL Im Cabaret, au Cabaret whispered Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome, Fremde, etranger, stranger, EMCEE Hello, stranger! ALL Gluklich zu sehen, je suis enchante, EMCEE Enchante madam! ALL Happy to see you, Bleibe, reste, stay, Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome! Fremde, etranger, stranger! Gluklich zu sehen, je suis enchante Happy, to see you, bleibe reste stay, Wir sagen, Willkommen bienvenue, welcome, Im Cabaret! Au Cabaret! To Cabaret! EMCEE Thank you! Bobby, Victor, Hans, Rosie, Lulu, Frenchie, Texas, Fritzie, Helga, Sally and me! Welcome, to the Kit Kat CLUB! Video Gallery Group dance in Dance Mums: Abby Meets Jennifer Group dance in One Man Down: Crisis Auditions Quartet in It's the Dance World Cup Gallery Cabaret.jpg Group-episode3.jpg Dance Mums 103 dance 1.png Dance Mums 103 dance 2.png Dance Mums 103 dance 6.png DMums 103 Cabaret 2.jpg DMums 103 Cabaret 3.jpg Willkommen.jpg Category:Songs used in Dance Mums: Abby Meets Jennifer Category:Dance Mums Season 1 Songs Category:Dance Mums Season 1 Group Songs Category:Musical Theater Category:Cabaret Category:Songs used in One Man Down: Crisis Auditions Category:Songs used in It's the Dance World Cup Category:Dance Mums Season 1 Quartet Songs